


Dog Star

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Top Dog [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1, The Sentinel
Genre: Crossover, Homemade Movie Porn, Humor, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-23
Updated: 2011-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cascade boys send the Colorado boys a little present in the mail.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dog Star

**Author's Note:**

> Written in August 2003 for SG1toCascade's two month anniversary Official Snippet Week. Thanks go to ShayAlyce and Goldseadragon for their excellent beta.
> 
> Single POV this time. You're welcome.

The doorbell rang just as Jack was trying to decide whether to watch ‘Lethal Weapon II’ for the third time or a new cop show that had gotten mediocre reviews. When Jack opened the front door, he was extremely pleased to find Daniel on the other side of it.

"Daniel! All right! C'mon in." Jack pulled his lover forward, shut the door, and kissed him with all the enthusiasm of someone who's just seen a boring evening get a hell of a lot more interesting.

Jack broke the kiss first. "To what do I owe this pleasure? I wasn't expecting you tonight."

Daniel grinned and brought up the surprise he was holding in one hand. He waggled the large envelope tauntingly in front of Jack, but pulled it back when the older man reached for it. "Blair sent us a package. When I opened it and read the note, I knew you'd want to see it right away."

Jack's curiosity was aroused. "Yeah? What'd Blair send us?"

Daniel slid the note carefully out of the mailer without letting Jack see inside. "Read."

Jack squinted at the note. "'Dear Daniel and Jack, We had such a wonderful time during your visit last month. Can't stop thinking about you, so we decided you needed to be thinking about us, too. We hope you enjoy the present. Love, Blair' So, what the hell did they send us?"

Smiling gleefully, Daniel triumphantly pulled out... a videotape.

"No!" Jack grinned.

"Oh yes! And I saw just enough to make me sure I didn't want to watch it alone." Daniel's smile was all happy sensuality and Jack's gut clenched with anticipation.

"Good?" Jack asked huskily, tightening his arms around Daniel and enjoying the feel of the warm body against his own.

Daniel rolled his eyes. "It's _Blair!_ " he pointed out. "What do you think?"

"Oh yeah, it's good."

"You get the drinks, Jack, and I'll get the tape started."

Jack went into the kitchen to open one of those schmancy wines that Daniel loved. Carrying the bottle and two wineglasses back into the living room, he was pleased to see Daniel bent over and peering at the VCR. Anything that made Daniel bend over was a good, _good_ thing. Carefully pouring the wine out, he admired the view.

After a moment, Daniel straightened up and exclaimed happily, "Got it!" Taking his seat on the sofa and accepting the glass of wine Jack handed him with a kiss, Daniel pressed 'Play' on the remote and they both sat back to enjoy the show.

Blair's face filled the screen. From the distorted angle, he was clearly holding the camcorder at arm's length, pointed at his face. "Hey, guys, how've you been? Jim and I miss you."

There was a muffled shout in the background of, 'Daniel! We miss Daniel!' Blair ignored it and continued, with a sly smile, "Jim especially misses you, Jack. Talks about you all the time! Moans your name when he comes!"

An outraged cry of, "Do not! Chief, gimme that!" and the camera angle tilted wildly and panned across the ceiling as the sound of breathless laughter and pounding feet came out of the TV.

"No. Stop it, Jim! No, no, no. Ah, watch it! You make me drop it, you're buying a new one. Aaargh! NO tickling! Jim, oh God, no! Shit! Stop!"

There was a loud smack and yelp and then Blair was clearly back in total control of the camera, capturing a pouting and naked Jim on the stairs. "Get your butt back up those stairs, Mister!"

As Jim turned, the camera zoomed in on his ass, one cheek suspiciously pink, as he marched up to the bedroom.

"Blair's got a real talent for this. Knows just when to go for the close-up," Jack murmured approvingly. Daniel grinned and sipped his wine.

On camera, Jim lolled invitingly on the bed and Jack took another gulp of his wine. His throat was dry for some reason.

"Turn the camera off, Chief, and get over here." Jim ran his hands seductively over his thighs and torso, returning to cup his balls.

Jack felt Daniel shift next to him. Tearing his eyes from the TV a moment, he verified that Daniel's pants were getting a little tight there. All right!

"Say 'Hi' to Daniel and Jack, Jim," Blair's off-camera voice was stern.

The expression on Jim's face couldn't be more sultry. "I'd rather say 'Hi' to you, Blair."

The screen went blank for a second and when the picture came back, a sullen Jim waved at the camera and muttered, "hijackhidaniel." Then suddenly, he smirked and added, "Daniel, you get desperate for a real man, you just come back to Cascade. You're always welcome."

"Hey!" an outraged Jack squawked. "Hey!"

Daniel patted him soothingly and distractingly on the upper thigh. "Um... I'm sure he was referring to Blair."

Jack threw Daniel a 'who do you think you're kidding?' glance. "Them's fighting words. He's putting the moves on my man."

Daniel smiled with a touch of fond exasperation. "Everything's fighting words with you two. You know very well that Jim belongs to Blair, heart and soul, and I belong to you."

"Yeah?" Jack cocked a curious eyebrow. "Heart and soul?"

"Absolutely." The two men shared happy, stupid grins. Jack was just leaning forward for a liplock when Daniel went, "Ooo, look at that!"

Jack's head whipped around. Oh yeah! Eyes glued on the screen, Jack settled back to enjoy the view.

Jim was touching himself. Jack had a flashback of those hands moving on his own body and was instantly rock hard. Jim was clearly teasing himself, making it good. The camera followed his hands down his torso to his groin, where he lightly stroked his balls and his cock, finally reaching just below the head. Jack shivered in empathy. A deep, desperate moan and the camera panned up to catch Jim's face. His head was thrown back and his expression was lost in sensual bliss.

"Oh God," whispered Daniel.

"Fuck!" breathed Jack.

"Blair!" Jim's eyes opened and he stared pleadingly in the camera's direction. "Please, Chief, I need you. Please, please touch me."

"Oh yeah. Touch him, Blair," Jack urged, as the camera moved around and Blair partially entered the picture, frowning with concentration. Blair seemed to be carefully positioning the camera on a piece of furniture and checking the angle of the bed. Daniel went over his memory of the layout of the room and thought it must be one of the shelves. With a satisfied nod, Blair turned and stood over the bed.

"Blair," Jim moaned and stared up longingly at his lover.

Blair eyed him thoughtfully and then smiled. "On your knees, Jim."

Shivering, Jim rolled over onto his stomach and pushed up on his knees. Blair climbed onto the bed and maneuvered Jim into the right camera angle. Then, positioning himself behind Jim, he pulled Jim's cheeks apart and began rimming him.

"Holy shit!" muttered Jack as he watched Jim cry out and spread his trembling legs further apart to get Blair's tongue in deeper. Daniel's forgotten hand on his thigh tightened painfully. Figuring he'd better get with the program here, Jack reached over and cupped Daniel's crotch. Daniel smiled and returned the favor, but kept his eyes on the screen.

They watched Jim fumble in the bedside table for the lube and pass it back to Blair. Blair carefully and thoroughly stretched Jim, then lubed himself. With Jim's enthusiastic encouragement, Blair aimed his cock with one hand and pushed into Jim's willing hole. Both men groaned with pleasure.

"Okay, I'm really liking this. How about you?" Jack leaned over to lick Daniel's ear, with one eye on the action on-screen. His hand traced the outline of Daniel's hard cock and began rubbing more firmly.

"Mmm, yeah. That's pretty intense." Daniel was starting to sweat and hump Jack's hand, which was enough to almost distract Jack from the screen sex.

Both men were breathing pretty heavily as they watched Blair fucking Jim, the muscles of his back and butt clenching as he thrust steadily. Jim was going crazy, moaning and pushing back into Blair's thrusts.

Jack knew exactly how good that felt and his ass was throbbing almost as much as his dick. He moaned and pushed up into the sweet pressure of Daniel's hand.

The action on-screen was heating up. The volume of Jim's cries was rising and Blair was moving faster and deeper, holding Jim's hips steady and aiming at his prostate with every gliding thrust.

Jack almost missed Jim's quick glance at the camera as he tossed his head and screamed, "Daniel! Oh God, Daniel!" as he writhed on Blair's cock and came. Blair's pumping sped up and his voice rose, panting and groaning with sexual fervor.

"That fucker!" gasped Jack in outrage. "He did that on purpose!" Then he was totally distracted from his righteous wrath when Daniel rolled to the floor, frantically unzipped him and sucked in his stiff cock. "Oh jeez. Oh yeah, Danny, just like that! Oh damn!" Daniel's mouth was hot and wet and eager and all Jack could do was let his eyes roll back and hang on for the ride. It didn't take much before his hips were furiously pumping and he was exploding into Daniel's mouth.

On screen, unseen by the two busy lovers, Blair hit his own climax and arched his back, cock buried as deep inside Jim as he could get, groaning with pleasure. Slowly, he and Jim collapsed onto the bed and lay there, panting.

Daniel leaned up and kissed Jack hungrily, pulling his own hard-on out. Standing, he pushed his cock into Jack's dazed, but willing, mouth and stroked in and out twice before spurting his come down Jack's throat. Jack moaned and swallowed eagerly, lovingly sucking Daniel clean. Daniel jerked under the continuing stimulation and curled up over Jack's head, bracing himself gently against Jack's shoulders to keep from losing his balance. "Oh, God, that was good," Daniel whispered and ran a loving hand over Jack's short hair. He collapsed onto the sofa, leaning against Jack and welcoming the arms that reached for him.

On screen, Blair shifted and rolled over, sitting up and addressing the camera, "Man, I hope that was as good for you guys as it was for us."

"And if it wasn't, Daniel, remember we're here for you!" came Jim's sated, yet teasing, tones.

Blair reached out and whapped Jim's head. Ignoring the muffled, "ouch, damnit, chief!" he continued, "Think of us here in Cascade thinking of you..."

"And fucking like horny goats!" came Jim's helpful remark.

Blair grinned. "...and _being inspired_ by our memories. We need to get together again. Soon. Love you guys. Bye!"

"Bye, Daniel!"

The screen went to snow and Daniel reached out a hand for the remote and turned it off.

"God, Ellison's such an asshole!" Jack whined as the two men lay in each other's arms, slowly recuperating.

"Why do you like him if he's such an asshole?"

Jack blinked and frowned. "Well, he's... a great asshole."

"Ah," said Daniel. "That's makes it all clear. I understand now. Thank you for that succinct and crystal clear explanation."

"See?" said Jack. "You're an asshole too... and I love you."

Daniel smiled and nuzzled Jack's shoulder. "Does that make me a great asshole?"

"You are a stupendous asshole," Jack assured him solemnly and kissed his forehead.

"Aw, Jack, you say the sweetest things."

"I've got a pretty incredible asshole, too."

Daniel playfully bit Jack's shoulder. "You don't say."

"Well, yeah, and if you play your cards right, you might get your hands on it tonight."

"I think I might like that. What do I have to do to play my cards right?"

"Hmmm. Well, actually, pretty much not screaming and running away would do it. Since I'm still kinda horny."

Daniel pulled Jack into a deep kiss. "You're a slut," he whispered into Jack's mouth.

"Oh yeah...."

"My slut."

"Darn tootin' and proud of it!"

Daniel got up and pulled Jack to his feet. Leading him off to the bedroom, Daniel stopped suddenly. "Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"You've got a camcorder, don't you?"

Oh no, Danny Boy. No way. "Er...."

"Well, we do owe them a videotape," Daniel pointed out.

"I'm not shaking my ass in front of a camera, and that's final!"

Daniel smiled sweetly, but firmly, and Jack's heart sank. "Jack, you know very well that once you get started, George and the Pentagon brass could march through the bedroom and it wouldn't make any difference."

Sometimes Jack hated that Daniel knew him so well. And he knew Daniel well enough to know they were making a movie tonight.

Right. No point crying about it. He had a job to do. Payback. Rub Ellison's face in the fact that Jack was better than him. Yup, a damn fine plan at that.

* * *

"Oh God. Harder! Fuck me harder!" Daniel sped up his thrusts and reached down to frantically stroke Jack's cock. "Oh yeah.... oh please.... _BLAAAAAAIIR!_ "

As Jack joyfully yelped and exploded all over the sheets, he reflected that the movie biz wasn't that bad after all.

And he really wished he could see Jim's face as he watched that last bit. Revenge was sweet... and a total turn on.


End file.
